Desilusiones
by Patrix
Summary: Tsuna se ha decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kyoko, pero las cosas no saldrán como esperaba....


_**Des-ilusiones.**_

Tsuna caminaba rumbo a casa después de realizar unas compras que su madre le había mandado. Por fin habían dado comienzo las vacaciones de verano, y lo cierto es que habían empezado con sucesos un poco extraños… por así decir.

Parecía que el amor rondaba el ambiente más que nunca. Primero se había enterado de lo de Dino y Hibari. Si, ambos habían acabado formalizando una relación para su total sorpresa, cosa que no parecía haber causado una impresión demasiado grande en sus amigos.

-Se veía venir.- había dicho Yamamoto cuando Dino lo hubo anunciado, obviamente Hibari no se había encontrado allí, quien sabía como habría reaccionado ante un grupo tan grande.

Hasta Yamamoto se había percatado de ello, y él no… aunque claro, jamás habría pensado que Dino y Hibari eran gays, y menos que con unos caracteres tan diferentes entre sí iban a acabar de ese modo.

Más tarde se había enterado de lo de Yamamoto y Ryohei, otra noticia que le pilló desprevenido por completo. Parece ser que después del anuncio de Dino estos se habían animado a confesar su relación, algo un tanto inesperado para él, pero que luego vio que los demás tampoco parecían sorprenderse de ese hecho.

Pero no le importó, ellos eran sus amigos y respetaba todo aquello, al fin y sal cabo, no era nada malo. Extraño, pero nada más, solo tenía que acostumbrarse.

Lo que le sorprendió más y esta vez también a los demás fue lo de Gokudera. Éste había acudido un día a él extremadamente angustiado diciéndole que debía confesarle algo importarte. Parecía sentirse tremendamente culpable y eso le había sorprendido, pero no alarmado, pues el era su más fiel compañero y sabía que tampoco sería muy grave lo que tuviera que contarle.

Pero cuando éste le confesó lo que le inquietaba se quedó atónito, pues le contó que mantenía una relación desde hacía poco con Belphegor de los Varia. Se disculpó cientos de veces por ello alegando que siempre le sería fiel a él y a los Vóngola y que lo suyo con Belphegor jamás les influiría.

Tsuna no hacía más que decirle que no había problema con ello y que sabía que le era leal y nunca les fallaría. Aquello pareció dejarle mucho más tranquilo y feliz. No dijo nada de ello a los demás inmediatamente, si no poco a poco, parecía reacio a que se enteraran de su vida privada, pero más adelante no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo animado por Tsuna, no era algo que debiera mantener en secreto eternamente.

Pero aquellas sorpresas no acababan ahí… ¡¡¡¡¡hasta Reborn!!!! Éste mantenía una relación amorosa con Lambo, cosa que sorprendió a los demás a medias.

Aunque no le suponía un problema todo eso, sus amigos estaban felices y eso era lo único que importaba, nada más. Respetaba sus decisiones y felicidad.

De pronto detuvo sus pasos.

A todos les iba tan bien que había despertado algo en su interior. Sí, al menos debía intentarlo, le diría a Kyoko lo que sentía por ella, definitivamente lo haría. Al menos quería intentarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a casa de Kyoko, aun cargando con las bolsas de la compra. Sabía que si dejaba pasar más tiempo o lo posponía finalmente desistiría en su propósito, y deseaba aprovechar su momento de valor.

A medida que avanzaba pensaba en las palabras que le diría, pero todas sonaban mal, extrañas. Se sentía muy nervioso, ¿cómo debía decírselo?

De pronto vislumbró la casa de la chica, apretó las bolsas de la compra y avanzó unos pasos vacilantes.

Acto seguido oyó una risa suave y alegre. Al oírla sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era Kyoko. Parecía encontrarse fuera de casa, caminó hacia la puerta de entrada andando despacio. Volvió a oír su risa acompañada de otra risa más, aquello no se lo esperaba, era Haru, no podría confesarse si ella andaba cerca. Aun así se acercó, vio a Kyoko de espaldas, miraba a Haru, parecían estar muy contentas.

Sonrió. Pero su sonrisa murió en el momento en el que vio como Haru se acercaba a Kyoko rodeando su cintura con sus manos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y acto seguido hacía que sus labios se unieran. Kyoko rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos para pegarla más a ella y continuaron así, en un beso desenfrenado y pasional.

Inmensamente impactado dio un paso hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada de aquella escena, eso no era posible, Kyoko no… y menos con Haru, aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y se volvió echando a correr mientras sentía que todo el mundo se le caía encima. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus parpados como una cascada. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello real? Precisamente cuando se animaba a confesarle su amor a Kyoko la descubría besándose con Haru, ¿y no se suponía que Haru deseaba casarse con él? ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido?

¿Acaso todo el mundo era gay?

Continuó corriendo cegado por las lágrimas hasta que chocó contra algo y cayó al suelo.

-¿No ves por donde andas Sawada?- reconoció aquella voz de inmediatamente y restregándose los ojos observó a Mukuro, delante de él mirándole con una mueca sorprendida. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó suavizando la voz convirtiendo su primer tono de molestia en un tono preocupado.

Intentó responderle, pero no pudo, pues la voz se le quebró y llevándose las manos al rostro echó a llorar, le avergonzaba mostrarse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Tsuna, ¿qué pasa?- apartó sus manos y vio a Mukuro agachado a su lado mirándole alarmado. -Puedes contar conmigo…- murmuró sonriendo ligeramente.

Sollozándose se acercó a él hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del guardián de la niebla manchándole la ropa con sus lágrimas.

-L-lo siento.- murmuró, sintió como Mukuro le rodeaba con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabeza suavemente y eso le tranquilizó bastante y dejó de llorar.

-No pasa nada, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y me lo cuentas todo?- le apartó delicadamente y le limpió las lágrimas. -Seguro que sea lo que sea tiene arreglo.

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque por un momento pensó en contradecirle, pero lo cierto es que Mukuro le había resultado muy tranquilizador.

-Entonces vamos.- pasó un brazo alrededor de él colocando la mano en su hombro para dirigirle hacia su casa.

Ambos caminaron un rato y, sin que Tsuna pudiera verla, Mukuro sonrió ampliamente mirando hacia otro lado, riendo por lo bajo mientras pensaba.

"La ilusión perfecta". Y acercó un poco más a Tsuna hacia su cuerpo mientras caminaban.


End file.
